


At the bottom of the grocery list

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food Fight, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Keith comes home from a weekend at his parents and finds his roommate in a state of heartache and decides to shop for groceries after finding a grocery list on the counter.





	At the bottom of the grocery list

**Author's Note:**

> Another small story! Hope you like this one, it was just a rushly done one, again. But, I'm having a lot of fun with these short stories.

Keith had been gone all weekend to visit his mother and father. It was a pleasant trip, one he had been looking forward to after the stress of exams and assignments the last two months. When he opened the door to his apartment, he was met with the smell of roses filling the living room as he found a tall, curvy vase filled to the brim with water, and sprouting from the mouth of the vase were beautiful red roses.

 

His roommate had been having a good time this weekend without him, Keith shook his head at the thought of the stupid Cubano boy he shared an apartment with. He was such a love-sick horn dog who brought a girl, or a boy home as often as Keith would complain about exams. So, pretty much all the time.

 

It didn’t bug Keith. He actually enjoyed the romantic side of his roommate. The apartment was always tidy, smelled constantly of flowers or desserts and there was usually a fridge full of delicious delights for Keith to sneak off with to his room whenever his roommate needed the living room for some, alone time with his current prey.

 

Today though, when he came back from his little visit at his parents. The fridge was empty, almost like there were moths flying out. Had his roommate been dumped again? It wouldn’t be a surprise, though. Every time his roommate had a girl or boy over, the relationship, if you’d ever call it that, would last as long as milk would last before it went bad. Not long, that’ what. And whenever his roommate was dumped, he would usually write a grocery list for him to buy all the necessities to binge on while he cried his eyes out until his next prey made its way to him.

 

Keith took hold of the list, a small chuckle leaving him when he read the list in his head. All from the top of the list with assorted flavors of ice cream, he even wrote down Keith’s favorites, and to the bottom with different kinds of candy bars. He made his way to his room to drop off his things, and then stood outside his roommates door just to check in if he was surviving his current heartbreak.

 

Sad music was playing on the other side of the door. Keith could picture his roommate lying in his boxers, a box of tissues next to him, to dry up tears nothing else, or so he would think, and looking at pictures of the girl or boy who recently dumped him. It was the same old song every time someone finally found out what a playboy he could be.

 

Sure, his roommate could be a great guy. Funny, caring, loud and sometimes, okay, always thinking with his other head rather than the one that contained a brain and some IQ. Sometimes, Keith couldn’t understand how he was taking the same course as him. It required a lot of skills and a high IQ to even ace the entrance exam, and his roommate had made it top three.

 

Keith knocked on his roommate’s door, “I’m home! Found the list, need to add anything?” He waited for an answer.

 

After a few minutes, a note had slid its way from under the door. Keith picked it up, reading the note then smiling while he folded the paper and put it in his back pocket, “I’ll go shopping now, hope you’re in better spirits when I get back.”

 

He left to go grocery shopping.

 

Everything on the list was either a cold sweet thing or a chocolatey sweet thing. Boy needed more sustenance than something that would give him cavities. Thinking about the note his roommate slid under the door, now resting in Keith’s back pocket, he decided he wanted to make him a nice warm meal. One that would force him to forget about who dumped him this time.

 

When he gathered all the ingredients he needed and everything else on his roommate's list, sans condoms, like he needed those now. Also, Keith didn’t feel comfortable enough to buy his roommate something as explicit as condoms. That was something he could do on his own, if he ever manned up to his break-ups and left his room.

 

The lady in the cashier, beeping his groceries made a soft look, “Big date tonight?” She made small talk, her question causing Keith’s cheeks to redden lightly.

 

“You might call it that.” He reached a gloved hand to the back of his neck, a smile peeking through his lips.

 

The lady smiled warmly back, “I think she’s going to be a lucky girl.” Then winked at Keith when his groceries were all bagged up.

 

He picked up the bags, turning around to give the lady a nod of thanks. Telling her that the dinner he was going to make was for his male roommate would make for awkward conversation, so Keith went with the flow, sprinting to the apartment with his two bags of groceries and his roommate’s last request in his back pocket.

 

When he returned to the apartment, the sad music had become louder, a thudding sound coming from the walls. Keith knew his roommate was pounding a bronze hand against the wall in self-loathing. Tiresome, Keith thought, but went straight to work on making dinner after putting the ice cream in the freezer and the chocolates in the fridge so they wouldn’t melt.

 

After a while, a door opened up spilling out a tan boy who was draping a large cover over his body. His steps were slow, face covered in snot, eyes red rimmed from crying. The cover sagged on the floor while he walked over to the stove, sniffing at the delicious bologne sauce cooking.

 

“Holy hell, Keith. This smells amazing. You got a hot date I don’t know about? What’s his name, and why isn’t he called Lance…” His roommate pouted, taking another long whiff of the delicious smelling sauce.

 

“I don’t have a date, but my dining buddy’s name is Lance. Here, have a seat...but first...drop the blanket.” Keith pointed to the blanket draped over the sad tan boy.

 

“You don’t want that, Keith.” Lance made a wary look his way, the blue in his eyes lighting up from the sun’s rays in the window.

 

“Drop it now. I made bolognese sauce and I don’t want you staining the cover.” Keith held a wooden spoon at Lance, demanding him to drop the cover already.

 

“At your command, Mullet. Don’t blame me if you don’t like what you see.” Lance smirked while dropping the covers revealing a naked roommate.

 

“Lance!” Keith threw the wooden spoon at his buck naked body, red sauce splattering all over his stomach and other pieces of his body.

 

Keith felt his face turning as red as the sauce when his eyes took in his roommate’s naked state.

 

“Why the hell are you naked? You always wear your boxers, at least. Go back to your room and put on something. Please, cover it up already...also, are you hard!?” Keith shrieked when his eyes couldn’t look away at a very erect penis.

 

“Hey, bolognese makes me horny.”

 

Keith threw another wooden spoon at him.

 

“Fine, I’m going, I’m going. Sheesh...you’re welcome by the way.” Lance chided on his way back to his room.

 

Keith’s cheeks were still aflame when Lance had found a seat by the table fully dressed. He was wearing a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. It was at least an upgrade from his birthday suit, Keith thought when he place a plate of their dinner on the table. Lance grabbed a fork, ready to dig in, but put it back down waiting for Keith to sit down, too.

 

They hadn’t had a dinner like this, in like, ever. During the last two years they had lived together, a dinner with just the two of them at the kitchen table had never happened. Studying for exams had always been an excuse to eat on the couch, watching TV. Lance always had someone over to eat with, or they went out to eat with Pidge, Hunk and Allura.

 

“Looks delicious.” Lance smiled, grabbing his fork again when Keith sat down and started digging in his own plate of bolognese.

 

“I hope so, haven’t made this since I lived at home. It’s my parent’s favorite, used to make it for them whenever they had a fight. My sauce has some kind of magic that always brings them back together.” Keith said with a mouth full of bolognese.

 

Lance got up from the table, rummaging through their junk drawer.

 

“What are you looking for? My food not good enough for you?” Keith mumble with more food in his mouth.

 

“Shut it, Mullet. The food’s amazing..” He rummaged a bit more, “There we are, and then we need this...and...bing-pot!” He shouted, then made his way back to the table with two long white candle sticks, and two ornaments to stick them in, lighting them with an old lighter that must have found a safe space in the junk drawer that past two years.

 

“There, that’s more romantic.” Lance smiled, the flame from the candles flickering wildly.

 

Keith took a new bite of his bolognese, slurping a thin spaghetti strip into his mouth. He made a smile at Lance, not commenting on the romantic part.

 

“Keith you have a little something, well, actually your whole face is…”

 

“What?” Keith furrowed his brows when Lance was pointing to the corner of his mouth.

 

Lance rolled his eyes, finding a napkin, “Let’s do like they do in the movies.” He winked, then leaned over the table to wipe at Keith’s mouth, wiping away some sauce that must have splattered there, but then Lance smirked and wiped his whole face with the napkin, laughing hysterically.

 

“Lance! Stop it, God, you’re like a child. You know that!?” Keith grabbed the napkin out of Lance’s hand, and crumpled it up into a ball then threw it back at his face.

 

“Says the one who throws it back in my face.” Lance stuck his tongue out.

 

Keith stuck his own tongue out, closing his eyes a hum of irritation leaving his throat.

 

They both wounded up laughing at their childish behavior. Lance had eaten up his dish, now grabbing Keith’s plate to wipe it clean.

 

“Did you get everything else from the list?” Lance asked when Keith’s plate was wiped clean of their dinner.

 

“Yupp!” Keith said happily, grabbing the empty plates to put them in the sink.

 

“Chocolate chip?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Pistachio?”

 

“Affirmative.”

 

“Cookie dough?”

 

“Granted.”

 

“Orange sorbet?”

 

“Oh my god, Lance. Go look in the freezer if you don’t believe me!” Keith opened the freezer finding a pint of cookie dough ice cream and making his way over to Lance who was still sitting at the kitchen table.

 

“Fine, I believe you….what do you think you’re going to do with that ice cream, Keith? You have that look...No, don’t, please!” Lance held a hand up to stop Keith lifting his t-shirt up revealing perfectly tanned skin.

 

“This is for flashing me, and not believing me.” He held the pint close to Lance’s bare stomach, then finally pressing the cold container to his skin, a loud howl leaving his roommate’s throat.

 

“I yield, I yield! I’m sorry you had to see something I knew you would drool for. Not my fault.” Lance said, but regretted his words when the container made its way back to his stomach, “Fuuuuuck! That’s so cold, Mullet!” He whined, begging for Keith to stop torturing him, but Keith loved torturing him.

 

When their war ended with Lance smearing ice cream in Keith’s face for revenge, they had both found their rightful spots on the couch watching a horror flick. Lance had a pint of orange sorbet on his lap, and Keith was shovelling in his pistachio ice cream.

 

“Fuck, I don’t understand why they think shouting if anyone if there is a smart move. It’s like they’re begging to be slashed.” Lance directed an annoyed hand at the tv, his spoon full of sorbet entering his mouth.

 

“You’d be dumb enough to do it.” Keith pointed out, a smug smile on his face when Lance squinted at his roommate.

 

“Would not.”

 

Keith threw his spoon on the floor in the kitchen.

 

“Who’s there!?” Lance screamed, jumping over Keith to see if anyone else was in the apartment.

 

“Told ya, stupid.” Keith flicked his nose.

 

Lance fell on top of Keith’s lap in defeat. He rolled over to his back, his head landing on the arm rest, “I am dumb, huh. No wonder she dumped me.” He said in pity, but Keith knew he was fishing for compliments.

Instead of complimenting him, Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s soft brown locks, “You know what, I forgot one more thing on the list.” He said, and Lance perched up on his elbows to ask what, but the words didn’t reach his mouth until Keith pressed his own mouth against his roommate’s.

 

When he pulled back from their sudden kiss, Keith grinned, taking a bite of Lance’s orange sorbet.

 

“Come on, the best part is coming. You can snuggle up into me if you’re scared.” Keith said in a happy tone, finding the blanket and pulling it over the two of them.

 

Lance’s face was still red, and hot from their kiss. “I meant that as a joke, Mullet.” He said, but Keith nodded, still looking at the TV.

 

“I know. You always write a kiss for Lance at the bottom of every grocery list, but the note you slid under the door told me something else.” He winked at the tan boy.

 

“Speaking of..” Keith fished the note from his back pocket, giving it back to Lance, “You can use it on me, next time.” He smiled brightly, pulling him closer to him.

 

Lance opened the note he wrote when he was lovesick and depressed a couple hours ago, not even thinking. He read the note out loud, _“Please do what the bottom of the grocery list states, or else I’ll become even more depressed. Love, Lance.”_

 

Lance groaned, cursing his past self, but at the same time thanking him, too. “You know this was a joke, too, right?”

 

“Was it though? You even wrote, please, Lance…” Keith snuggled up into his roommate.

 

“No it wasn’t...know this, Mullet. Every time I wrote to kiss me at the bottom of the list, I meant it every single time. I just thought...well…” Lance chuckled, not wanting an explanation, and instead leaned in to kiss Keith on the cheek, then screamed when the murderer came into the house and slashed everything in his sight.

 

“Fuck, why did we choose a horror flick!?” Lance groaned, but Keith only laughed next to him.

 

“Exactly for this reason, Lance. Wanna watch another one afterwards?” Keith asked.

 

“If only you do what the bottom of the grocery list states every day?” He commanded.

 

“Done.” Keith grabbed Lance’s chin to face him, and planted a hard kiss on his mouth.

 

They both smiled in each other’s mouths, “Prepare to go broke, Kogane. I’m going to write you thousands of grocery lists.”

 

Keith chuckles in delight, “Worth every penny, McClain.”


End file.
